Talk:A. Shepard
may someone start this page as well?,thanks -antihero Maybe you :) Blackhound 13:18, 4 October 2008 (UTC) im alot better at making edits then i am starting new pages about characters, you know, setting up the chart about their status, notable facts,etc. -antihero heh, alright. Seven did it anyway. I'll take a look at this and Niculescu's article sometime and see if I can add anything to them. I've been putting emphasis on working on my playthrough today, and I probably will tomorrow, too. Blackhound 22:26, 4 October 2008 (UTC) k thanks -antihero I left it pretty bare figured we'd get our facts straight first so: * Call sign is Den Mother * Delta Coordinator * Sends the Delta recon team into Armacham headquarters * Organizes choppers Anything else? Seven279 01:40, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ill look and see what else he does.-antihero he seems to me like a really good leader, after he loses contact with 2 of his squads he is reluctant to send more troops in without knowing whats going on.-antihero One important thing to note is that Shepard is not fully in charge of the SFOD-D operation. Back when you're just getting to South River, "his" helos get diverted to Armacham, and he remarks that "I wish I was calling the shots". Then, in regards to the recon team, he mentions the "brass" want him to send in more men, confirming that he's got superiors who are giving him orders, which makes sense because he's a coordinator; he's essentially the one working out the paths to take in order to carry out what "the brass" want Delta to do. He's basically the "face" of Delta Force in the game, but he's not the guy who's really calling the shots. Blackhound 03:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) yea well, he seems more competent and a better leader than the "brass",just you have a higer rank isnt what makes you a better leader.-antihero lol, I'm looking at a transcript for the game, and I noticed he's actually got a surprisingly small amount of dialog in the game. He only talks on like six seperate occasions. In fact, the last time you ever hear him in the game (and the series for that matter) is in Interval 5 when he redirects Holiday to you. Seems like he talked a lot more than he actually does. Kinda sucks, I like him. Blackhound 03:40, 5 October 2008 (UTC) same, i hope he at least makes a cameo in project origin.-antihero after viewing the penthouse gunfight, i think that you are right about a coordinator, i think the woman talking was the coordinater, because when stokes talks, she has a different voice... =( i hope good old den-mother at least makes a cameo.-antihero Why it should be redone. I honestly think that the page should be redone and updated with the information about how he is a antagonist in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. I also think it should say how Beckett turns his gun on him and blows his head off. 04:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Sammo5000 What the hell are you on about that was Varek Riley Heligo 17:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC)